


Your so weird!

by MasochisticPorcupine



Category: Buddyfight, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Masochist, Trample, sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticPorcupine/pseuds/MasochisticPorcupine
Summary: Noboru is being his usual self and teasing you when you accidentally tell him something you didn't mean to. Now he knows your secret what will you do?!(Warning: contains sadistic Noboru trampling on you. Don't like, don't read)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I'm gonna write a lot of similar things to this. I know a lot of people don't like this kinda thing, but for those who do, enjoy! If you have any requests on anime or kinks I should cover just ask in the comments. Final warning if you didn't read the description. Don't read until you read the description.

Noboru Kodo. You have liked him since you two were very little and a couple of months ago you finally asked him out an he said yes! You were in joy! 

Today was just like any other day. After school, you and Noboru went back to your house, as your parents weren't home. He was being his usual self.  
"Hey, (y/n), lets buddyfight!" He told you enthusiastically.

He always won against you at buddyfight, but you could never say no to him. And anyway, you loved buddyfight.  
"Ok! But this time I won't lose!" You replied with the same level of enthusiasm.

"But let's add a twist! The looser had to be the others slave for a whole week!" Noboru said.  
You knew he would win but actually, you wouldn't mind being Noboru's slave.

 

You lost. And in one move too! It was so easy for him!  
"Ha! Your my slave now, (y,n)!" Noboru exclaimed. "For the next week, you have to call me master!"  
"Yes, Master Noboru," you said with no hesitation.  
In fact, you were looking forward to this.

The look in Noboru's eyes then changed. You knew that look. That was his sadistic look. Whenever someone saw that look, the knew that pain was coming. You loved that look.  
"I have an idea. Get on the floor." Noboru ordered.  
With confusion, you did what he said.

Without warning, Noboru stomped with full force onto your breasts, smashing his shoe into them and grinding.  
"Human, trampoline!" Noboru yelled happily as he moved his other foot into your breasts.

"Before, I continue (y/n), this is gonna hurt. A lot." Noboru warned, but you knew he was going to do it anyway no matter what you said.

But then, you said something you shouldn't have: "Do it Noboru! Please do it!" Oh no. Oh God no! Noboru knew now! He knew your secret! That you were a masochist!

"Are you actually enjoying this, (y/n)? Your so weird!" Noboru teased.  
You blushed. But it didn't seem that Noboru cared so much.

He put his entire weight onto your breasts before jumping into the air. He landed, with no mercy, directly onto your face, before repeating over and over and over again!  
"AAAAAAAAARGH!!!" You screamed in pain and pleasure. 

Each time he landed on your face, you could feel the dirt and mud from his shoes falling on to your face. You could smell the disgusting yet incredible smell that was Noboru's shoes.

After a long while of jumping, Noboru suddenly stopped.  
"(Y/n), in tired now so I'm going to get some sleep. You can sleep in there." He said, pointing to the dog bed in his room.

"But before that..." He put a pair of socks into your mouth and sealed your mouth shut with duct tape.  
"I've been wearing those socks for months now! Anyway, goodnight!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Ps: sorry it wasn't that good. I will try to get better


End file.
